The Data Management and Statistical Analysis Core (DMSAC) will consist of two interacting components,[unreadable] the Data Management Center (DMC) and a Statistical Analysis Component (SAC).[unreadable] The specific aims of the DMSAC for the International Center for Research on Complementary and[unreadable] Alternative Medicine (ICRC) include the following:[unreadable] ? Participate as collaborating investigators in the development and conduct of the three projects[unreadable] ? Facilitate development of study protocols[unreadable] ? Provide the infrastructure necessary to support the conduct, and monitor performance of, the[unreadable] studies[unreadable] ? Design data collection and management systems and prepare and maintain study databases[unreadable] ? Provide timely, expert interim and final statistical analyses of accumulated data[unreadable] ? Participate in the preparation of scientific reports and manuscripts[unreadable] ? Develop a data-sharing plan and respond to requests for data sharing[unreadable] ? Develop a web-page to apprise the scientific community of data sharing availability and[unreadable] procedures[unreadable] ? Coordinate the design, production, and maintenance of study and research group documents,[unreadable] such as study protocols, manuals of procedure, committee minutes, meeting notebooks[unreadable] ? Serve as the official repository .of research group documents[unreadable] ? Design and administer the research group websites[unreadable]